


The Color Love

by PinkGold



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bi Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Polyamory, Press and Tabloids, Pride, Pride Parades, Queer Themes, Trans Steve Rogers, bi tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Second thing he noticed was the amount of notifications he received from twitter and instagram, and five lost calls from his PI manager.He decided to go through the social media first. Who knew what his PI was angry at him this time around.“Oh wow.”





	The Color Love

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly suggest you listen to a very gay playlist while reading this just to get in the vibe! Happy pride month!!  
> Hope you enjoy reading!! <3

First thing Tony noticed when he woke up was an empty bed. Which was always a bummer, but nothing that he could do when one dated two super humans with the biological clock set to wake up in the wee hours of the mornings. Although, Tony wasn’t being fair on them, most times they did roll in bed till later so they could watch Tony waking up. 

It was sweet. He loved it.

Second thing he noticed was the amount of notifications he received from twitter and instagram, and five lost calls from his PI manager. 

He decided to go through the social media first. Who knew what his PI was angry at him this time around.

“Oh wow.” 

He didn’t know what to expect, but when he opened the first, three, ten notifications, he got the idea of what happened.

Steve and Bucky must have gone out yesterday night on a date, some nosy person with two eyes and a cellphone with a twitter account must have recognized them, snapped a picture of them kissing on a table further away from most prying eyes and posted online.

The photo had over twenty thousand likes overnight.

He read one of the comments someone tagged him in.

_ @TStark America is not as faithful as he looks. _

He opened another one, his insides churning.

_ @SteveGrant should be ashamed of himself for cheating on @TStark!! >:( _

With a sigh, he closed his phone and tossed it on the opposite end of the bed.

“JARVIS, where are Steve and Bucky?”

“Master Rogers has been on the gym since he woke up three hours ago. Master Barnes is on the elevator to the penthouse as we speak.”

“Oh, great, saves me the trip, then.”

He jumped out of bed and made his way to their shared closet, mind already thinking on the ways they could salvage their images. 

The elevator doors opened just as he finished putting on his favorite oversized hoodie --he totally stole it from one of his boyfriends.

“Morning, Bucks” he said as greeting, sliding the closet door shut and padding barefoot to his boyfriend to give him a quick peck on the lips.

When Bucky didn’t answer as he typically did and instead only tensed and took a step back, was the moment Tony realized how much this was affecting him.

And of course it was. Bucky wasn’t used to the media and the commenting on their personal lives and the harshness of people’s words. That had been half the reason the three of them haven’t come out as poly yet.

But now things were slightly off hand and he could only imagine what kind of mess Bucky’s head was right at that moment.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky’s voice came out so strained Tony froze again.

He’d never seen him so shaken up.

So Tony moved with his instincts. He grabbed Bucky’s human hand and when Bucky didn’t pull back, he moved them to the couch. Tony sat down in the middle and nudged Bucky until he was sitting sideways on Tony’s lap, his softer shoulder digging on his chest.

“It’s not your fault, you don’t have to say you’re sorry.” he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist to hold him in place.

“No, but it is. It’s all my fault. We shouldn’t have gone out yesterday.” he said to Tony’s neck. “Steve said we could move the date from yesterday to today because of your hold-up, so you could be with us, but then I said ‘why don’t we go today and tomorrow’ and Steve gave in like it was just the most brilliant idea and then people saw us kissing when we thought no one was looking and now everything is just a  _ mess.” _ he inhaled a large gulp of air before he could faint.

“Answer me this,” Tony cut before Bucky could start spiraling again, “did you have a good time?”

“Well,” he looked taken aback by the question, “yes, it was fun,  _ we _ had fun.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” he kissed Bucky’s jaw then his cheek and his temple, “The rest: the photo, the gossip, the hate. That can all be repaired.”

“How? I mean, now that it’s all in the open I guess we have to come out, right? I didn’t want to do it this fast and forced but do we have a choice?”

“Oh, but I think we do.”

-

“Are you sure we are doing the right thing, Tony?” Steve whispered to his ear, just like they planned but also sounding a little concerned.

Tony smirked, eyes sweeping over every head turned their way. He whispered back.

“Relax, it’s working.”

After his little talk with Bucky in their room, they decided to recover Steve from the gym. He had been just as shaken as Bucky did, but Tony also managed to calm him down.

After that it was only a matter of explaining them his plan and executing it.

Which was exactly what they were doing right that moment. 

It wouldn’t be the first time the three of them are seen hanging out together, in fact, they are rarely seen without the other.

But never this intimate.

Tony leaned closer to Bucky’s personal space, shoulders touching slightly as they made their way into the restaurant back seats.

If they were being exposed to the public, they should at least come out on their own terms.

Over dinner, Tony flirted with them in equal measures, held their hands, incited them to do the same and just relax and be themselves.

Not so easy for them as it was for him, Tony knew that. He was sure Bucky and Steve also noticed the cameras turned their way, and even though it was having the wanted response, it still felt a lot like intrusion of privacy.

-

The next day they were mentioned on at least ten newspapers.

“Can you believe they still think one of us is cheating?” Tony scoffed and folded the newspaper before tossing on the kitchen table.

“Maybe you need to be more explicit. Kiss them, Stark.” Clint mumbled, half paying attention as he mixed an unholy amount of sugar in his coffee, “Hold hands, I don’t know. Go to pride, scream your lungs out, you know?”

There was a long pause, where Tony just stared at Clint, face not giving anything.

“Clint you genius. I owe you one.” he said, before dashing out of the kitchen and into the elevator.

A few minutes later, Steve appeared in the kitchen.

“Where’s Tony? I thought he was around?” 

“He just left.” Clint took a sip of his coffee and made a face. He added more sugar before slipping out.

-

“So I went shopping this afternoon.” was the first thing Tony said when he entered their bedroom. Both Bucky and Steve were already in bed, reading their respective books.

It was so domestic. One would never believe Captain America and the Winter Soldier were capable of looking so… _ normal. _

Tony loved it.

Life was never normal for them, so they had to cherish every moment they got, right?

“Yeah?” Steve said looking up from his book, “What did you buy?”

With a devilish grin, which only grew as their expressions turned from neutral to worried,Tony took the first shirt from the bag.

“No fuckin’ way.” Bucky blurted out.

Steve was so concentrated in the piece of cloth on Tony’s hand he didn’t even chastised Bucky for saying the word ‘fuck’. 

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I think we are now ready to come out.”

-

Pride was a mess. But Tony had already expected that.

He adjusted his tinted glasses.

“Isn’t there a better way of saying ‘I’m here, I’m queer’ than by going to a Pride Parade with your two boyfriends?” Tony swung their interlaced fingers back and forth like an excited child.

Well, he was excited. 

People were staring, that was good. This was the right place to be stared at. 

These people, the people around them, they won’t judge, they won’t make deranged comments in the internet.

They will welcome them with open arms.

“You’re right, Tony.” Steve said, smiling as they marched alongside hoards of people down the street, “There isn’t a better way.”

Bucky kissed Tony on the cheek, careful not to smudge the bi flag painted on it. Bucky had a similar one on his own cheek, while Steve had a gay on one cheek and a trans on the other. Tony painted them all himself, he was really proud at the result.

“Thank you for doing this for us.”

“Don’t mention it.” he shrugged, “I’m just glad we are here together.”

“Me too.” Steve said, squeezing his hand.

-

The next day, on the first page of the Daily Bugle, was a picture of the three of them, wearing an identical ‘I’m with them’ t-shirt, while waving the gay flag high above, as they followed the waves of people.

The headline read ‘The Color Love’ written by the reporter Peter Parker.

 

**Author's Note:**

> !!! What did you think? Comments and kudos are always welcomed!! :)  
> I intended on posting this tomorrow but I accidentaly posted my draft so here we are now. Well. Life be like that sometimes.  
> ((If I knew how to draw I would totally draw them in pride, but lets just keep it to the imagination then :')))  
> You can find me on [Tumblr dot com](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) and scream at me all you want.


End file.
